


Breakfast

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for scribbulus_ink and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scribbulus_ink and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Snape waddled over to the kitchen table and groaned as he plonked himself down in a seat. This was completely insufferable, and he still had another month to go.

Gentle fingers planted themselves on his shoulders and began to massage his aches away.

“This is all your fault,” Snape groused, even as he leaned back into his lover’s touch.

“Yes, dear,” Lupin replied with a smile. “It will all be worth it in the end. When the cub is born.”

Snape sighed. “I do wish you would stop staying that.”

Lupin only laughed and moved away to start on breakfast.


End file.
